1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garbage rack for supporting and retaining garbage cans.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
A number of types of garbage can racks have heretofor been proposed. The geometry of such racks varies widely, but in general it is desirable that such racks support one or more garbage cans of the 20 to 30 gallon variety in a position and in a way such that they cannot be over turned by wind or by marauding animals. It is also a desideratum that they be retained so that ready access can be obtained to the opening at the top of the cans for disposal of refuse.